1. Technical Field
Embodiments of this disclosure relate to a liquid cartridge and an image forming apparatus incorporating the liquid cartridge.
2. Description of the Related Art
Image forming apparatuses are used as, for example, printers, facsimile machines, copiers, plotters, or multi-functional devices having two or more of the foregoing capabilities. As one type of image forming apparatus, there is known an inkjet recording apparatus serving as an image forming apparatus of a liquid-ejection recording system. The inkjet recording apparatus uses a recording head including a liquid ejection head (i.e., a droplet ejection head) for ejecting, for example, droplets.
A liquid cartridge such as an ink cartridge detachably attached to the above-described image forming apparatus is provided with an information memory element such as an identification (hereinafter abbreviated as “ID”) chip for storing therein the type, remaining amount, and use amount of liquid to be contained.
For example, a liquid container includes a cartridge case having bisected case parts. The bisected case parts constitute a holding part to hold an ID chip serving as an information memory element. The ID chip is fixed by, for example, a double-sided tape or thermal welding.